


In My Head, I See You All Over Me

by LI0NH34RT



Series: (Soul)Mates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Thiam, not soulmates, wolf mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Title from “In my head" by Jason DeruloReluctant mates and an emotional chaos.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: (Soul)Mates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046068
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	In My Head, I See You All Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



> Theo, this is for you, as always.

Theo groans, his fingers digging into his temples as if that would help to get rid of the pounding headache he has. All those emotions run through his whole body, a burning intensity that confuses his very being to the point where the sensation actually is painful.   
He should be used to it by now, after all, it's been over two weeks since the... incident.

  
A helpless giggle escapes is throat and he curls up on his bed in the Geyer's guest bedroom. Even with time to adjust he still can’t help but think of it as a dream.

  
Liam and him.

  
Tangled limbs, fast breath, hot kisses.   
And then. 

  
A sharp pain on the side of his neck.

  
He should have known better than to bite back, even in the heat of the moment, but this new, improved Theo is still selfish at his core and so Liam's blood fills his mouth as his fangs sink into the beta's skin.

Mates.  
Not the kitschy fairy tale, soulmate ones of course. That would have been to easy.  
Wolf mates are real. Not very common (because spending the rest of your life bound to another person? Feeling what they feel, in continuous agony when they reject you and go love someone else? No thanks.) but almost everyone knows about them.

  
Everyone but Scott apparently. 

  
And therefore Liam's panicked face when Deaton finally cleared everything up was what pained Theo the most.

  
Of course Liam wouldn’t want to be his mate why would he?  
There hasn’t been rejection yet, the thin bond between their wolves is still intact, but it will come. Which is why Theo avoids his house mate at all costs.  
If he can't speak to him, he can't reject him. It's a fool proof plan.  
Except for the part where Liam is really, really persistent. 

Theo closes his eyes, unsuccessfully trying to control the anger inside him. Liam's anger.

~♤~

Liam's head hurts.

  
It does that a lot lately. Not only because his thoughts are running wild but also because Theo is a fucking emotional teenage girl going through an emo phase on the inside.

  
Liam has no idea how he is even holding those emotions in all the time because he has had them for a good week and he feels like crying, punching someone and hiding in the broom closet. At the same time.  
He picks up another discarded stick from the ground, those freshmen really can't watch out for their gear. Apparently being the Lacrosse captain also means being a fucking nanny nowadays.

  
Theo would have laughed at him, if they were still on speaking terms but ever since their accidentally mating things are weird. Liam wonders if he read the tension wrong (he still isn't the best with chemosignals), if he pushed Theo to do something he didn’t want to do...

Speaking of Theo. The Chimera is getting better at hiding from him and Liam is getting very tired of it. He doesn’t know what Theo is afraid off but apparently it is heavy enough that he goes to extraordinary lengths to avoid Liam. 

  
Just as he finished putting away the last practise goal another wave of anxiety has him gritting his teeth.  
Enough is enough.  
This is a situation only both of them can solve, together.  
He skips the shower and heads towards the parking lot.

~♤~

Theo startle awake as he hears a car door closing. _Damn it!_ Quickly jumping to his feet he collects his bag pack, phone and car keys while simultaneously struggling to slip into his white converse. With two steps he is at the window, opens it, hands already on the rim to climb out when a voice from below stops him.

  
“Don't even think about it.”  
_Liam. Shit._

  
“If you don’t stay in this room until I am with you, I swear I will hunt you down and tie you up against a fucking tree.”  
Theo's grip of the rim has the wood cracking as his claws come out. He tries taking a deep breath to calm himself down but his hands are still shaking when Liam is coming up the stairs. 

  
As soon as the beta enters the room Theo starts to climb out onto the roof again.  
“Hey, what are you doing?”  
“You only said ‘stay in the room until I’m there’”, Theo gives back while letting his backpack fall to the ground and jumping right after. 

  
He lands on his feet, ready to grab the bag and make a run for his truck when a heavy weight presses him into the lawn.

  
“Gotcha", Liam says into his ear and a shiver that has nothing to do with anger runs down Theo's back. He struggles against Liam's hold, his anger lending some extra strength as he turns around to glare at the other boy.

  
“Let me go!”, it almost comes out as a growl but Liam only smirks at him while he shakes his head.  
“Not until you talked to me. I've been trying to get a hold of you for days!”, his face morphs into an almost pained expression, “did I hurt you? Do something you didn’t want?”

Theo freezes then he chokes out a laugh. “Didn't want? You know that I am getting hard right now, just with you kneeling on top of me, right?”

  
Liam's confusion is clear and _fuck_ , now he looks like a puppy again, tilted head and all. Theo groans, his defences coming down.  
“Look. I know that you didn't know about the mating. That it was just a spur of the moment thing to you – hell! If anything I should be worried that I took advantage of you! And I tried to delay this as long as possible but... just do it. Reject me. I am tired of this hide-and-seek.”  
The anger is back and it steals Theo's voice so thankfully no wobble is audible.

“Rejection?”, are those tears, shining in Liam's blue eyes?

  
“Fuck", he adds whole wiping his face, “your damn emotions are giving me a headache, just so you know.”  
Theo feels a smile forming against his will, “you tell me about it...”, Liam loosens his grip so that Theo can actually sit up and so they stay next to each other, in the backyard of the Geyer's house, silently watching the clouds change colour on the sky.

  
When the last of orange fades to pink on the horizon, Liam breaks the silence.  
“If you can feel what I feel, you must know that I am happy about it.”

“What?”, Theo had been so occupied with his new found anger that he never really paid attention to the underlying emotions Liam has. Somehow he feels guilty about that. Reducing Liam to his anger is neither fair nor true. 

  
“People only feel one emotion at a time.”  
Liam laughs, “you knew that was not true the first time you told me and now I know it too”, he hesitates but then continues to speak, “Theo. I may not have known about the consequences of biting you that night but my wolf did. I talked to Derek, last week, after I started feeling your emotions, he said it wouldn't have worked otherwise.”

  
“That's not true." It can't be. All of those tales about angry, hurt, straight up _incompatible_ mates, how can this make any sense?

“Theo", Liam inches closer, so close he can feel the beta's warmth radiating off his skin, “Theo, listen to my heart. I want this. I... I really like you.”

  
_ba-dum, ba-dum, baa-dum_

  
No stutter.

  
Carefully Theo lifts his head just to meet Liam's blue eyes, shining with happiness.  
And then, every trace of anger seems gone.

  
He smiles and knows, they're gonna make this work somehow.


End file.
